


We Set Sail Without An Anchor

by Neurotoxia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia
Summary: If anyone asked Tseng where it had begun, he wouldn’t be able to pin it down. He and Reno had sort of happened.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	We Set Sail Without An Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. It seems that the FF7 Remake managed to make me overcome the writer's block of doom. This fic is something I had rotting in a dusty corner for a while, but I managed to dig it out, dust it off, give it a finishing touch and toss it on the Archive. The world needs more Reno/Tseng.
> 
> Many thanks to crookedspoon for taking the W40 to this rusty writer and making this something approaching decent.

If anyone asked Tseng where it had begun, he wouldn’t be able to pin it down. He and Reno had sort of happened – and neither of them would have thought that their relationship had such a thing as a ‘beginning’; there had been no expectations for it to last any period of time. 

It might have begun when he had first come across the redheaded menace, in the shadiest and most dangerous areas of the slums: Reno, all skin and bones at the time, had actually managed to pick Tseng’s pocket. He had noticed after twenty seconds but it had been astonishing enough that the lanky teen had successfully pulled a stunt like that. You didn’t just steal from Turks. The thief had been fast and agile, but Tseng had the advantage of being trained. He’d had Reno pinned to the grit in less than a minute, and the kid was hissing and twisting like a furious cat and swearing like a sailor. Tseng had put the muzzle of his gun to the back of Reno’s head, retrieved his wallet and asked if he wouldn’t happen to look for a job.

It might have begun with Reno’s start at Shinra. Reno had acted like a caged animal, suspicious of everyone and everything. On top of it, he had been strung out so much, Tseng and Veld hadn’t been sure he would survive the detox. That he had made it in the end would most likely be attributed to Reno’s limitless stubbornness. If Reno decided drugs wouldn’t kill him, they wouldn’t – it was as easy as that to him. Tseng had started to admire that particular mindset at that point. Finding out that Reno was only a few months younger than Tseng was just another piece in the grab bag of ways that he surprised Tseng. Malnourishment and the drugs had made him look a few years younger and older at the same time.

It might have begun when Reno had stormed into the office Tseng had worked in at the time and thrown a fit about having to wear suits and ties every day. Tseng still didn’t know how it had happened, but he apparently had given in and freed Reno from the requirement to wear a tie. He’d learned that day that if you gave Reno an inch he'd take a mile, so not only did the tie disappear, he lost his two top buttons of the dress shirt alongside it. Tseng decided it wasn’t worth the argument and focussed his energy on not staring at Reno’s chest.

It might have begun when Reno spent three days not speaking to Tseng because he’d been pouting about having got Rude as a partner and not Tseng himself. Tseng had been the centre of Reno’s Shinra universe so far and had expected to be paired with him. Explaining that Tseng already had a partner and that Rude was in need of another didn’t really satisfy Reno. Tseng kept to himself that he found Rude the best choice for a whirlwind like Reno. Rude was stoic, had the patience of a saint or simply the ability to tune out whatever he needed to, but he wouldn’t tolerate Reno’s antics if they got too crazy and would reign him in when necessary. He was reliable, intelligent, and one of the Turks Tseng trusted the most. Tseng was fairly sure Reno would grow to like Rude – he hadn’t counted on them becoming nearly inseparable, but was all the more satisfied that they did within the span of a few weeks. 

Tseng nevertheless kept a close eye on his rookie. Rude had trained him on the job and Tseng had taken it upon himself to guide Reno in martial arts, flying, and shooting; three areas that weren’t Rude’s expertise. The man was fonder of no-nonsense hand-to-hand combat and explosives. Useful, but Tseng had preferred Reno to stay away from explosives – he was already dangerous enough.

The various forms of martial arts originating from Wutai were not very widespread on the rest of the planet and most Wutaians were unwilling to share them with outsiders. Tseng already was a traitor, one offence more or less wouldn’t tip the karmic scales either way. So he trained everyone who showed promise among the Turks. Few of them did, but Reno was made for it. He was lithe, flexible and extremely fast, faster than Tseng even.

As laissez-faire as Reno usually was, when something piqued his interest, he’d sink his teeth into it. And deadly martial arts was right up his alley. It was then when Tseng had noticed that there was something between them that he couldn’t explain away – something that extended beyond a mentor-student relationship. The body contact during training sent shivers down his spine, he had lingered more than necessary when straddling Reno. Reno hadn’t shied away from the touches, had seemed to encourage them in fact. Only Tseng’s sense of propriety had kept him more than once from kissing Reno right there on the gym mats; it had felt too much like taking advantage.

Yet, the urge to kiss had persisted. Through Reno’s first hit, his first interrogation, his first bodyguard assignment. He had wanted to kiss him because he was proud of Reno’s abilities. Too many had underestimated Reno when Tseng had dragged him in from the slums. Yet, Tseng also felt the need to apologise for having corrupted him beyond repair. All that potential was now in service to the greyest areas of Shinra’s laws. A chance was all Reno needed. At least the urge to apologise had faded quickly. Reno was clearly happy to partake in mayhem and corruption. The wire-thin line Tseng danced on to keep his feelings in check eroded further once Reno started to subtly flirt with Tseng. The subtle was the bad part, because Reno relentlessly and over-the-top attempted to charm anything in a ten-foot-radius, but none of it seriously.

It might not only have begun, but caught Tseng hook, line, and sinker when Reno had actually saved his skin by noticing a terrorist up on a balcony and shooting him before the man had had a chance at pulling the trigger on Tseng. Tseng had been furious about his own lack of awareness – and that anger had been the only thing that had kept his adrenaline-fuelled body from throwing himself at his saviour.

Against his better judgement, he had offered to pick up Reno’s tab at the bar, as a thank you for saving him. He should have stayed away from the sake and whiskey, but a stiff drink helped after cheating death yet again. Reno and he had taken the same direction home, both swaying just enough to still look dignified. 

They had reached Tseng’s block of flats first where he had fumbled with the keys in a less dignified manner.

“Thanks again, Reno.”

“Don’t mention it,” Reno grinned and moved his hand as if to swat a fly. “You paid for my drinks, I say we’re even.”

“You deserve more than three Gin Tonic for saving my life,” Tseng said. “But let’s not nitpick over the details,” The corner of his mouth quirked up.

“If that’s what you think, let me extract another reward from you.” 

Reno’s grin turned sharp like a cat who just found the door to the chocobo cage left open, and before Tseng had a chance to ask, Reno grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

From there on, it had most certainly begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "The River, The Woods" by Astronautalis.


End file.
